Technologies for providing physical or mental healthcare information have conventionally been disclosed.
In a method for prediction of disease risk described in Non Patent Literature 1, a technology for achieving personalized medicine is disclosed that aims at making use of differences in genes among individuals for preventive medical care by using recent rapid cost reduction in innovative technologies, such as next-generation sequencing and sequencer technologies, to predict personal disease risk by finding genes related to diseases.
In social networking services described in Non Patent Literature 2 to 5, participatory health care and participatory scientific discoveries, that is, a technology called “citizen science” is disclosed that shares human information connected via the Internet by actively using communities such as social networking sites, and uses the information for problem solving, health care, and scientific discoveries. Such social networking services facilitate many general people in good health to obtain personal genome information that has conventionally been used mainly among only medical researchers in genetic research for sick people. This allows the social networking services to collect a dramatically larger number of pieces of sample data than that conventionally collected, and presents a possibility of finding new knowledge completely different from conventionally acquired knowledge.
Since old times, a variety of knowledge in religion, philosophy, human relations, and the like for finding a mentally and physically healthy way of life natural to oneself has historically accumulated, and practical programs have been developed in recent years in fields such as coaching and self-development. Examples of such programs have included the Napoleon Hill program (success philosophy), the Dale Carnegie program (human relations), the Enneagram (human relations), and the neuro-linguistic programming (NLP) (self-training based on cognitive psychology). However, such programs have been systematized mainly based on many experiences and cases, and are not necessarily supported by scientific data. In a method called an experience sampling method (ESM) described in Non Patent Literature 6, a technology is disclosed that approaches factors that cause people to feel happiness based on scientific data. Specifically, in the ESM, a technology is disclosed in which pagers are distributed to participants, then data is gathered on how the participants felt in what state when the pagers sounded, and an analysis is made as to in what state people feel happiness.